Crime and Punishment
by mabelreid
Summary: A misunderstanding leads to a very passionate encounter between Reid and Emily.
1. Misunderstandings

_**A/n hey all, this new story is the result of a long conversation and challenge from tearbos. Many thanks to her, and to my beta REIDFANATIC. This is rated M for a reason, and are Reid and Emily pairing. If you don't like that pairing, or the rating is too high for your age, turn back now. You have been warned.**_

_**Disclaimer: There is no way the show is mine, so please don't sue.**_

_**Misunderstandings **_

Emily shut the door behind her. It went with a soft click and she sighed. Her ready bag was so heavy! She let it slip from her left hand, to thud on the floor of the hotel room. JJ had got them separate rooms this time and Emily was glad to be alone. The communications agent was a good friend, but her perky, upbeat attitude got on Emily's nerves some days. Like today… JJ had spent the entire day poking her in the ribs, or winking in her direction whenever Reid opened his mouth. It was a wonder Hotch hadn't figured out that…

She shook her head vigorously to clear it, and picked her bag up to take it to the bed. The team had stopped for the night, and they were supposed to meet for dinner in the hotel restaurant. She pulled a black tank from her bag and pair of black jeans. Her hair went into a ponytail after she changed. It didn't look right though, so she pulled the holder out of her hair and smoothed it down. Her eyes looked really big and dark. Her mascara was smeared, so she grabbed her facial cleanser and cleaned off the makeup. It was getting time to go by the time she reapplied the makeup. She put her shoes back on and took a minute to ask herself why she was primping for dinner with the team.

The hallway was quiet when she shut the door behind her and walked to the corner. Her thoughts crowded out everything around her until she was about to step around the corner to the elevator. Voices wafted back to her and she recognized them immediately.

"…you I don't think -"

"That's the problem with you Reid… You think too much. She's a beautiful woman. I saw the way she was looking at you today."

Emily stopped in her tracks and pressed her back up against the wall. Who were they talking about? Who had Reid been looking at? Was it one of the officers, or that female detective in the case? She was about to walk around the corner when she heard Reid say.

"Emily doesn't look at me any special way."

Emily wanted to laugh at the squeak in Reid's voice. God… he was so adorable and sexy when his voice got all high pitched like that. Wait… sexy... Did she just think about Reid and sexy in the same sentence?

"Reid… you're so blind. She's been checking you out for months now. Why don't you just ask her out and get it over with?"

She couldn't see him, but Emily was sure that Reid's face was approaching purple. He was so cute when flustered. Actually he was cute in any mood. Except anger… no one had really seen him mad, but she bet that it was totally hot…

"I can't ask her out. She'd laugh at me Morgan."

_No… she wouldn't laugh at him. She would probably jump for joy and to hell with anyone around to see her reaction._

"She's not going to laugh at you."

"You don't know that," He insisted.

"Look… I know you don't have a lot of experience with women my man."

"Shut up Morgan," Reid sounded like he might be getting angry. Emily licked her lips at the thought, and then mentally slapped herself. This was crazy. She needed to walk around the corner and just - well that was the problem - confront them.

"Look… it's simple… She likes you, you like her. Invite her for coffee or something. I'm sure that if you turn on your natural charm, you'd get some lovin'"

Emily felt her face get hot. She couldn't turn the corner till they left. Morgan would know that she had heard them and he wouldn't let her live it down.

"I can't believe you're saying that." Reid was squeaking again.

"I'll make you a bet… You take her out and I'm going to say that you get at least to third base."

There was total silence in the hallway for about ten seconds before Reid said. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Emily heard Morgan say something in a low tone and then laugh. Reid said, "Oh… ah… well… Oh God… I don't think…"

"Trust me…" Morgan said, still chuckling.

"I'm not betting on Emily." Reid said.

Emily wanted to kiss him for that. "Come on Reid… I've got fifty that says you bat those baby browns, and you'll have the best night of your young life.

_You are so dead… I'm going to show you what it's like to have your ass kicked by the daughter of a US Ambassador._

"Alright I th-" She heard Reid say. The elevator dinged and cut off the rest of his sentence. She waited for them to get on before rounding the corner. All she could think of while waiting for the next elevator was that there was going to be hell to pay!

--

Reid was the last of the team to enter the bull pen. He was alone with Emily which made his hands shake. Emily had been busy ignoring JJ and Morgan, who were trying to get her to ask Reid out. He was pretending not to notice, but it was obvious. Maybe Morgan was right. He could ask her out and then when Emily said no, Morgan would leave him alone. Yeah… that would work. He would get the humiliation over and things could get back to normal.

The team finally left except for Emily, who was sitting across from him and studying the file in front of her. It was now or never.

"Um… Emily." He asked timidly.

She looked up at him and for a minute he thought he saw anger burning in her eyes. That couldn't be right. He hadn't done anything to make her mad, right?

"Yes…" She said pleasantly and the anger was gone.

"Do you… Ah… well… do you want to go get some coffee with me."

She looked at him for so long that he thought he made the biggest mistake of his life. "Ah… look… I'm sorry Emily I thought that -"

"Yes…" She said suddenly, and he felt the blood rush back to his head from his sick feeling stomach.

"Really… Um… I mean when." He practically shouted.

"Hey… don't have an aneurysm Reid." Emily laughed. "I think coffee sounds good. Why don't you come to my place?" She said coyly.

"Oh… ah… I don't think that's nec-"

Emily had come around to stand right in front of him. She leaned down and put a hand in his hair. She pulled his head back and kissed him.

"I have a great view from my apartment. Meet there in two hours." She ordered and then left Reid sitting there stunned.

--

He went to her apartment two hours later despite his misgivings at her attitude. There was something wrong. Maybe if he talked to her, she'd tell him what was wrong and he could help her. He didn't like to see the stress and upset in her eyes. Maybe the last case was getting to her.

She opened the door after he rang the bell a second time. He froze in place at the sight of her and suddenly lost the ability to breathe or think straight. Emily had pulled her hair up in a clip that left her bangs and the back of her hair down, but the sides were swept up and fell in waves to the back of her head. She wore a black silk camisole that dipped down halfway to her belly. He could see her nipples through the fabric. The black leather mini skirt made his mouth dry. It stopped halfway down her thighs. She didn't have stockings on, but the six inch stilettos put her about three inches taller them him. He yanked his eyes away from her shoes and back to her eyes.

"You going to come in, or just stand there staring," Emily asked, with a smirk.

"Oh… ah yeah… thanks," He followed her into the apartment and couldn't stop staring at the way her ass moved under the skirt. She swayed on the heels as though she were born to walk on them. He hoped she wouldn't turn and look too closely at him. His pants had suddenly tightened painfully.

"Sit down… I'll bring you a cup of coffee. You like a lot of sugar, right."

"Yeah…" he breathed. She was looking him up and down and her eyes were sparkling.

"See you in a minute." She sashayed away to the kitchen and he went to the window.

The view was spectacular. He could see the Lincoln Memorial right in front of him. The memorial was white in the darkness. He wondered what the view was like from there in the light of day, or when the sun was coming up. He began to hum the heavy metal song that was playing softly in the background.

"Hey Reid… you want your coffee." Emily asked.

He turned from the window and saw to cups sitting in on the coffee table. "Yeah… you have a really great view. How did you find this place?" He sat at one end of the big sectional couch and reached for his coffee.

Emily sat down right next to him and put a hand on his shoulder. He shivered and pulled away from him and the feel of her breath on his neck. She smelled of something musky and spicy. "What's wrong Reid?" She said running a finger up into his hair. He didn't meet her eyes.

"Ah… N-nothing… I just think -"

"What do you think," She said, tracing that same finger down over his neck to his shoulder, then to his arm. He shivered again.

"Emily… I don't know why you're doing this but I think I should leave."

"No… I think we need to stop playing games Spencer. I like you… And you like me… Why else would you ask me out?" Her lips went back to the sensitive flesh of his neck, while one hand pulled his tie off.

"Yes…" He breathed. "I like you a lot Emily, but -" Coffee sloshed over the rim of his cup as his hand began to shake. He put it down on the saucer with a chattering clink.

Emily's hand found the button on his pants and opened it. She dragged the zipper down very slowly while Reid's breathing speeded up.

"Emily…"

"Shh… Just lay back baby…"

She leaned over and kissed him. He jerked away in surprise, but she ignored his protests and captured his mouth with hers, pushing her tongue into his mouth. Her tongue was lapping up his mouth and her hand found its way into his white cotton boxers. He groaned loudly when her hand began to stroke his hardening manhood.

"Emily… God… Oh… Emily…"

"Relax Spencer…" She went back to kissing him, and then moved down to his neck. He hissed and moaned when her hand speeded up it rhythm. She yanked at his pants and he lifted his hips to let her pull them down with his boxers.

She began to open the button on his shirt with her free hand while her mouth stayed busy on his neck. "Emily… gotta stop…"

She raised her head and grinned up at him. "Do you really mean that," She challenged him as she pushed his shirt off and he was nude in front of her. Her hand continued to slowly stroke his hard and throbbing erection.

"No… God… temporary insanity," He gasped out.

"That's what I thought."

She licked her way down his hairless and pale chest to the beginning of a line of hair that ran down to mass at his throbbing manhood.

"Emily…" He gasped when she took him in her mouth and began to suckle him. "Jesus… Don't stop… God… Emily… I… Emily…"

He was squeaking. Emily tasted a bit of precum welling up from the head of his cock. She looked up and saw him lying back on the couch with his eyes closed. His face was flushed and one hand tangled in her hair, pulling off the clip that held it up.

"Emily…" She smirked and let him slide a little out of her mouth. "Emily… Please don't stop… That feels so good."

She took him back into her mouth, swallowing in as much as she could, but he was big. She started to suck again and hum at the back of her throat.

His hands pulled at her hair. "Emily… I'm so close baby."

She stopped sucking abruptly, and let him slide out of her mouth. She stood up and moved away from the couch just as "The Doors." began to sing "Don't you love her madly."

His eyes flew open and he looked up in dazed amazement. "Emily… what are you doing." He groaned.

She threw his shirt and tie at him. "Get dressed, and then get the hell out of here." She ordered him and the rage was back in her eyes.

"Emily… What did I do?" He was bewildered, and frustrated, and horny as hell.

"Tell Morgan he owes you fifty bucks. I think what just happened qualifies as third base. Don't you?"


	2. Making things right

_**A/n hey all, thanks very much for all of your wonderful review. I appreciate all who've added this to their alerts and favorites. **_

_**Disclaimer: see the first chapter**_

_**Trying to make it right**_

Reid could only concentrate on breathing and getting his heart to stop thumping in his chest. He tried desperately to ignore the discomfort of his thwarted release. It was impossible to do with Emily standing there in those heels, and that skirt, looking ready to kill him. Her eyes were blazing, and her hands were fisted on her hips. Her hair was in disarray and she looked absolutely stunning. His body betrayed him, and he made a mess of his stomach and her couch. She glared at him and left the room. He could only sit there shuddering from the orgasm, instead of trying to cover up his humiliation. Emily returned a minute later and dropped a wet cloth next to him.

"Clean up, get dressed, and get out." She ordered him.

The pain in her voice was naked to his ears. He hastily cleaned up the mess he made, pulled up his shorts and pants up over his damp skin, and zipped them. He tried to button his shirt as fast as he could. He had to make this better. Emily had left the room and gone up the steps he'd seen earlier. She was probably in her room. He paced a turn around the room. Okay… she had obviously overheard some of what Morgan said to him. If only he could find away to go back in time and ignore Morgan's teasing.

After long minutes, he picked up the cup of coffee on the table. He took a small sip, and nearly spit it all over the couch. It was ice cold and sickly sweet. He swallowed hard, trying not to be sick. She was right to be mad. He needed to stop stalling, and go find her to apologize and explain if she would listen.

The door at the top of the stairs was closed. He reluctantly climbed the stairs, not knowing what she would do if he tried to talk to him. He reached the top of the stairs. The door looked really big to him and totally inaccessible. He knocked lightly.

"Emily… Can I talk to you?"

There was no answer. He knocked again, a little harder and the voice in his head spoke up and told him that he should just go away and cut his losses. The other voice, the wicked one, spoke up as well and said at least he he'd gotten a little somethin' out of this whole fiasco. He strangled that voice and made it go away.

"Emily… I'm really sorry… I get that you overheard some of my conversation with Morgan. It's not what you think."

_Oh yeah… resorting to clichés will work big guy! _

"Let me explain… Please…" He knocked once more.

"_Go away Reid. I don't want to hear about it."_

"Emily… I don't know what you heard, but I didn't take Morgan's bet. He kept pushing me and I told him after we got on the elevator that I wasn't going to use you. I like you very much and I used the idea of a bet to ask you out. Please Emily… I don't want to talk to you through this door.

There was silence on the other side of the door. The whole apartment seemed to be in a vacuum and time stopped. He leaned his forehead against the door. It was cool, and hard, and unyielding. Like the woman behind the door.

The door clicked open suddenly and he almost fell forward into the woman standing in front of him. She had taken off the sexy outfit and her makeup. Her hair was brushed out and she wore a fluffy pink robe that was belted around her so firmly, it made him think of medieval times and chastity belts.

"I'm listening…" She said tightly.

"I… um… I didn't mean for this to happen. I really am sorry. I like you so much, and I didn't mean to make you think that I would ever cheapen what I feel for you."

Emily looked him over with her deep dark eyes. Her eyes were so beautiful and perceptive. She could profile him in an instant. He met her gaze without blinking for long minutes. His heart dropped to his toes when she tore her eyes away from him and turned away.

It began to sing when she said. "Come in…"

He walked into the room and looked it over. The walls were a light yellow with matching lacy curtains. Her bed was queen sized with cream and yellow cotton sheets and matching comforter. A wing backed armchair sat in one corner, covered in gold and white striped silk fabric. Reid settled into the chair. Emily sat on the edge of the bed and snapped on the lamp sitting on the night table.

The golden glow was low under the gold silk lamp shade. It barely reached her face, but he could see the tears on her cheeks and his heart began to thump like crazy in his chest.

"I'm sorry Emily. I wish that you had heard the rest of my conversation with Morgan. I know that I said okay, but that was just to appease him. I told him in the elevator that he needed to back off of both of us."

Reid stood up again and moved to the bedroom door. "I'll leave if you want me too. I'll walk out that door and never come back. I'll do what it takes to be friends with you if you want, but -"

Emily got to her feet and approached him. Her eyes looked into his and he felt his word tilt dangerously. The smoldering anger was gone. She was looking at him in such away that he felt his face getting hot.

"Emily…"

She put a finger to her lips and then leaned in to kiss him. Her lips were warm and giving, not hot and lustful as they had been minutes ago. His arms circled her waist and her hands tangled in his hair. The kiss lasted and lasted till Spencer broke it off to breathe.

"Wow… ah does that mean I'm forgiven?" He asked shyly.

"There's nothing to forgive. I overreacted instead of trusting you and knowing that you'd never do that to me. I guess I thought that Morgan was finally rubbing off on you. He makes me crazy sometimes with his attitude toward women. I don't know how Garcia puts up with it." She was looking at his feet. He put one thin hand under her chin and pulled it up to look at him.

"There is no way I would ever kiss and tell." He whispered.

"I know… I guess I lost my head for a few days. Do you forgive me?"

He pulled back in surprise. "I don't have to forgive you for anything."

"Yes… you do… I didn't trust you. I let my feelings for you get in the way. I didn't want to think that I've fallen for another dud."

Reid threw his head back and laughed. "Don't speak too soon."

She slapped his shoulder and he grabbed her up in his arms. She squealed when he deposited her on the bed.

"So… you think you're going to get lucky Dr. Reid."

"Yes…" he said confidently.

"You're right." She said, reaching up to tangle her fingers in his hair and yanked him down to plant a heated kiss on his lips.

Their mouths opened and their tongues slid over each other languidly. Reid's mouth trapped the moan that escaped her when he pulled open her robe and pushed it off her shoulders. One long fingered hand skimmed over her stomach to a breast and flicked the nipple.

"Emily…" He gasped when they separated after long minutes of kissing, touching and squeezing.

"What…" She asked him and almost laughed when he got shy and ducked his head. "What is it?"

"I… ah… this is much better than the dreams I've been having." His face was as red as an overripe cherry.

"Really… you've been having naughty dreams Spencer."

"Yeah… Can I show you what's been popping up in my dreams lately." He said.

"I think I can figure that out." She said with a wicked smile. She grabbed the bulge in his cords and grinned when he jumped back and hissed like a scalded cat.

"That's not what I meant…" He said, swallowing hard.

"What did you mean?" She was running her hands up and down his chest. It didn't seem to phase her that he was staring at her naked body like a starving man stares at a turkey dinner with all the trimmings.

"Where're your handcuffs," He inquired.

Emily raised her eye brows. "Well… I never would have pegged you as dominant." She teased.

He leaned in and whispered in her ear, raising the hair on the back of her neck. "There are many things you don't know about me." He snapped the cuffs he'd pulled from his back pocket on her right hand.

"Hey…" She protested.

"You shouldn't leave your cuffs on the kitchen table. Anyone could just walk in and pick them up."

"That's really funny Dr. Reid."

"So what do you say?" He inquired.

Emily let him cuff her to the head board of her bed. "Are you happy now?" She asked.

"No…" He said, pulling off his tie. He tied it over her eyes. "Little girls that don't trust me get to be blindfolded.

She swallowed hard. The loss of her sight was disorienting, but this was Reid. He was kind, and gentle, and as intimidating as a fluffy little bunny rabbit. There was nothing to be afraid of, was there?

"Emily… Are you sure you're okay with this." He asked.

"Yeah… I'm fine…" Her bare nipples were hardening in the cool air of the apartment, and goose pimples jumped out on her bare legs and arms.

"I don't want to hurt you, unless you want me too." He whispered. "We should have safe words."

"Okay… what's yours," She asked wishing she could see his face.

"Ambassador…" He suggested.

She tugged her hands against the headboard and snorted laughter. "Well… I guess if anything could dampen the mood that will."

He was running a hand up and down her left side, admiring her long, lean body. She was perfect, so beautiful it made his heart ache with happiness that she was going to be his. It was hard to concentrate on the task at hand when he couldn't stop looking at her perfect breasts that were just the right size for his hands.

"Reid…" She said.

'What… Oh… ah what's your safe word?" He squeaked after swallowing hard.

"Chocolate…"

"Why…"

"Because it's a very acceptable substitute for sex," she explained seriously.

He laughed again and then got very serious. "I have one last rule." He informed her.

"What's that," She jerked again when he began to squeeze, and roll both of her hard nipples between his fingers.

"No talking… I can speak, but you have to be completely silent no matter what happens. Until I say so," He added.


	3. Breaking the rules

**_A/n hey all, thank you so much for your support of this little story. Here is the last chapter. _**

**_Disclaimer: see the first chapter_**

**_Breaking the rules._**

"No talking… I can speak, but you have to be completely silent no matter what happens. Until I say so," He added.

"I don't like the rule," Emily pouted.

"I know you don't, but you said this was my fantasy," He reminded her.

"So what -"

"I said, no talking." He ordered. She went quiet, and he felt the elation of having her like putty in his hands for just a little while.

He got off the bed and walked to the bathroom while unbuttoning his shirt. The shirt was buttoned wrong, he realized too late, and wanted to laugh. He shrugged it off and let it fall to the floor. He heard Emily rattling the cuffs against the wrought iron bars of her antique headboard.

"Patience beautiful," He called back to her.

The bathroom was all gold fixtures and light pink walls. There was a stand-alone shower with partially frosted glass doors, and walls that were etched with flowers and birds. The bathtub was jetted and oval shaped. He opened the cabinet under the sinks, and rummaged through the bottles, and cleaning supplies, till he found what he was looking for.

"Reid… what are you doing." She called from the bedroom.

"I told you not to speak."

"Spencer… Come on…"

"I'll release the cuffs and leave right now." He said.

Emily swallowed hard. There was something in his voice that Emily had never heard there before and it made her shiver. She wanted that damn blindfold gone. How was she to figure out what was in his head if she couldn't see his enormous dark eyes? Well… maybe that was the point, and it scared the hell out of her.

"I'll be good." She said as though speaking to a very strict parent.

"Good," He put the plastic bottle he'd taken out of her bathroom on the night table for just the time it took to drop his cords to the gold carpet under his feet. He pulled off his socks and picked up the bottle.

"Now… just relax and enjoy the ride." He told her while climbing onto the bed and straddling her wearing only his white cotton boxers.

He watched her bite down on her lip. The end of her pink tongue pushed out of her mouth. He wanted that mouth on him, bringing him to a shuddering plateau with that wet warmth swaddling his cock. Okay… so she'd already given him head, but that was different. He didn't want her attentions born of anger and revenge.

_--_

Emily jumped and twisted in the cuffs when his hands touched her feet. She smelled the lilac sent of her body lotion and relaxed. His long, warm fingers moved over her toes and the arches of first one, and then the other foot, working the lotion into her skin. She bit the inside of her lip to keep from groaning.

Maybe agreeing to this had been a really bad idea. How was she to keep quiet when Reid's hands could send little shivers through her belly just by touching her feet? What was going to happen when he… Oh God… his hands were moving up one of her legs. This was torture and wonderfully relaxing at the same time.

His legs brushed against hers and they were bare. Was he naked too…? Oh the pictures that were running through her mind. Imagination really was a great thing. She was getting wet and sloppy at her core, which she was trying desperately to ignore. His hands were gliding over her thighs. He nudged her legs open easily, even though she resisted. She could feel the heat of his body hovering over her for just a few seconds before he pulled back. His hands were moving closer to her center. The lotion was cool against her skin. He chuckled when it mixed with the juices on her thighs, but he didn't touch her where she wanted to be touched.

She clamped down on the curse of frustration that wanted to erupt from her throat. She tried to concentrate on breathing. In and out, in and out, but it wasn't working… The lotion slick hands avoided her breasts which were aching to be caressed. She could feel her nipples pucker, but he didn't touch them. God… she wanted to shout at him to stop screwing around and just fuck her blind!

_Okay Emily… Think about the breathing. You can show him that you can keep quiet._

Unexpected tears began to run down her face from beneath the blind fold when Reid took one of her hands in his and kissed the palm. The enforced silence was becoming intolerable. His mouth found hers, as he lay over her body. She could feel the fabric of his boxers on her stomach, and the gentle push of his arousal on her bellybutton. His tongue licked her lips and she opened her mouth for him. He stayed there for minutes that became agonizing hours, lapping up the inside of her mouth, and licking the front of her teeth. She groaned, but he didn't seem to notice.

His tongue made its way out of her mouth and down her neck to swipe at the pulse point. Her skin was beginning to feel like it was on fire from the inside, and taking one breath after the other was agony. Pleasure fired in her belly once more when he finally latched his mouth onto one of her breasts and sucked greedily. She hissed out a breath and began panting hard when he bit down on the other nipple.

He slid down her body licking and biting at her stomach before his mouth found swollen nub of flesh at the apex of her thighs and rolled it between his teeth.

"Spencer… Oh God…" She cried out, unable to stay silent.

He pulled back and climbed off the bed. "Spencer… Please…."

"I told you not to speak." She thought she heard the key to the cuffs being picked up and then he said something strange.

"Emily… did you know that all bedbugs mate via a process termed traumatic insemination, instead of inserting their genitalia into the female's reproductive tract as is typical in copulation, males instead pierce females with hypodermic genitalia and ejaculate into the body cavity. This form of mating is thought to have evolved as a way for males to overcome female mating resistance. Traumatic insemination imposes a cost on females in terms of physical damage and increased risk of infection. To reduce these costs females have evolved internal and external "paragenital" structures collectively known as the "spermelege".

"Have you lost your fucking mind Spencer…? I don't care about the mating habits of bedbugs!" She yelled furiously yanking on the cuffs and causing them to rattle against the headboard.

"You seem to want to talk when I said you were to be quiet, so I thought I'd share some interesting trivia with you."

She could hear the smirk in his voice. Oh… he was going to pay for this! Her phone rang just at that minute and it was her mother's ring tone.

"Oh… should we see whose calling." Reid said sounding like an eager little boy.

"No… it's my mother's ring tone." She said tightly.

"Good…" He said.

"Reid!"

"No talking… I'll tell her you're a little indisposed at the moment."

She heard him pick up the phone and flip it open. The phone beeped when he answered it. "Emily Prentiss' phone… How can I help you?" He was saying in that same upbeat tone. "This is Dr. Reid… Oh… hello Ambassador Prentiss… We met at Emily's work."

God… she was going to kill him when she got out of those cuffs. She was going to pick up her gun and… The bed dipped and she felt him sit down next to her. One of his hands slipped between her legs and began to stroke her. She bit down so hard on her bottom lip, she could taste blood. Yeah… he was dead!

"I'm just here for coffee and a game of scrabble. We're winding down from a bad case…. No… She's hiding in the bathroom right now… Yes… I think she's trying to decide whether or not to challenge my word… What is it…? Oh… the word is Acyl…Yes… It means a univalent radical…" He laughed and seemed to have no trouble slipping his fingers inside her and driving her insane while talking to her mother. When did he get so damn brazen?

"I'll tell her you called then… Yeah… it was nice talking to you to…" He slapped the phone shut. She let out a loud breath while trying to stop her hips from thrusting up off the bed into his busy hand.

"Your mother is going to visit tomorrow…" He whispered in her ear. He'd stood up again and Emily heard the soft slide of fabric falling to the floor with a soft thump."She said to tell you to stop pouting…"

He climbed back on the bed and straddled her once more. One hand wound into her dark curls and pulled just hard enough to make her whimper softly. The tip of his hardened manhood pushed gently at her opening, but he didn't enter her even though she was moaning wordlessly.

"I've wanted to put my hands in your hair for months." He said in her ear. The feel of his breath on her ear was making goose bumps break out on her skin again. "You're so beautiful. You don't know how many times I've dreamed of this. When you sit next to me in briefings, it's all I can do not to shot in my pants like a teenager."

He let go of her hair and shifted a bit to push into her. She gasped and automatically wound her legs around his waist. He was thrusting into her with slow deep strokes. "God Emily… You're so tight. You feel so good baby…

Tears were dropping from under his tie and he licked them away between gasping breaths. Her breathing was getting ragged again. He sped up the pace and her hips began thrusting off the bed. "I love you…" He breathed and all her anger dissolved with those words. "I love you so much… Yes baby… Oh God… Yes…" He moved slowly inside of her for long agonizing minutes while pleasured built in her gut, She could barely breathe.

She wanted her hands free so bad it was like a craving for drugs. She wanted to scratch her nails into his back, or rake them across his ass and hear him groan. God… it was torture not speaking. She was going to come and there was no voicing it.

She tightened around him, squeezing so tight he gasped and cried out her name again. "Tell me I'm the only one you love baby. Scream for me… I want to hear you say you love me," He breathed, beginning to slam into her harder and faster. His thrusts were erratic and his body took complete control of his mind.

She screamed with the rising tide of pleasure that built and crested threatening to drown her till Reid pulled her back with a blazing kiss before releasing into her. He cried out her name one last time and lay over her shuddering body.

"I love you Spencer Reid. I've loved you since the first moment I saw you. I'm sorry I never told you till now." God… she could barely breathe. They lay gasping for air till Reid shifted off her and took off her blindfold.

"You're the most beautiful, the most caring, and loving person I know." He told her. She began to sob while he took of the cuffs and gathered her up in his arms, tangling their legs together.

"I never want to leave this room." She said into his hair, kissing the top his head and stroking his arms.

Reid pulled away from Emily long enough to grab the throw blanket that had been nearly kicked off the bed, and toss it around them. They were talking quietly when the phone rang again. "Do you want to get it or shall I," He said sweetly.

"That's JJ… I better get it. Don't think I've forgotten that stunt with my mother. One mind blowing orgasm isn't getting you off the hook."

He rolled away from her and began to look for all of his clothes. "Hey JJ… What's up…? Yeah… No… Okay… I'll be there in an hour."

Reid's phone rang as he was zipping up his cords. She jumped off the bed and picked up her robe. She listened to Reid talk to JJ before getting into the shower. She took a good look in the mirror and sighed. There were bite marks on her neck and bruises popping up on her wrists. Well… she'd just have to get out the makeup.

When she emerged half an hour later to get dressed Reid was sitting in the armchair reading one of her books at lightening speed. There were four others on the floor next to him.

"Well… I guess we have to get back to work." He looked up at her and the shy, quiet, Dr. Reid she recognized was back. He was pink cheeked and looked a bit scared. It was weird, how he could go from hot and lusty to the timid profiler he appeared to be to others.

"I'm not angry with you… I mean yeah… you're going to pay for talking to my mom and trying to get me off the same time. Of course, that's nothing compared to what I'm going to do to Morgan!" She shook her right index finger at him like a mother with a disobedient child.

He grinned up at her and she couldn't help but smile back. Yeah… Morgan had started all of this, but it had ended better then she could have ever imagined. Morgan was still going to die, but maybe after she got him back for this, she'd thank him too.

"I really enjoyed what happened. I love you. I just wish we'd done this before now." She said softly, getting misty eyed once more. He stood up and she hugged him tight, relishing the feel of his arms around her waist. "I just have one question. Where did you learn to do all that?"

"I'm not a virgin like Morgan thinks. I had a girlfriend awhile back. We started dating a year before Georgia. After Tobias kidnapped me, she was great. When she found out about my Dilaudid habit she left. She couldn't cope with it. It was the straw that broke the camel's back for me. I got clean after that because realized that I had almost lost everything, and it was up to me to get it back. I'm not sorry that she left me. I have you."

He pulled back and wiped away the tears from Emily's cheeks. "You're the only one I want to be with," She sniffed.

"What a coincidence… I feel the same way about you."

"Let's get into work before we're in trouble." She took his hand and pulled him out of the room. Work may interfere, but now there was the possibility of tomorrow, for both of them.


End file.
